Hot Coffee
by moldymuffin
Summary: University student Kuroko Tetsuya is working part-time at a small cafe to help pay for school. Little did he know a troublesome customer would come and make his job less than easy. AU, AkaKuro.


It was spring when Kuroko first saw him.

At the time, he was working at a small, newly opened café near his university. Mostly elderly men and women frequented it, as well as the occasional business student. It was a quaint European style, with light textured wallpaper, wood paneling coming midway on the walls, laminate wood flooring, high shelves with various knick knacks, and wooden furniture. Large windows overlooked the street and let in misty light through the translucent curtains. It was quiet and Kuroko preferred it that way. His manager, an older man with a keen eye and interest in antiques had purchased it as a way to showcase some of his items. As well as being one of the few people who could detect Kuroko's presence, he also appreciated the quieter atmosphere the café brought in the vibrant city of Tokyo. A little sanctuary where people could gather and read the daily paper without being bothered by the noise and traffic of the street.

It was a normal day for business. Kuroko was at the front tending to the cash and bar while his co-worker, surprisingly being Takao Kazunari, a friend from his old prepatory school (although according to him, it was more of a surprise that Kuroko would work in a café) was tending to the customers.

A chime above the door jingled, signalling the presence of a customer. Takao greeted the man, and the new customer didn't hesitate to pick a spot by the bookshelves lining the wall, a bit further from the windows and lounge chairs and closer to the quiet kitchen. Kuroko continued to wipe glasses while waiting for orders to fulfil. He heard footsteps and looked up to see Takao ready to give his orders. He bent over and whispered into Kuroko's ear.

"The customer by the shelves wants a blend. By the way, be careful with this one. He seems a bit picky." Takao handed his slip before heading into the back to give the meal order to the manager. Setting down the glasses, he began measuring out the beans and poured them into the grinder. He took the freshly ground beans and poured them into a press and allowed them to steep. As he waited, he took a glance at the "picky customer".

He was currently reading something on his tablet, his gray suit jacket off and draped across the back of his chair. The sleeves of his crisp white dress shirt were rolled a bit to his elbows, the cuffs showing silver links. A blood red tie stood stark against the top. Matching gray slacks ended at his ankles, showing just the barest of his black socks. Taupe oxfords were scuff free and shined to a polish. His legs were crossed slightly, casual yet it seemed as elegant as possible. Light blue eyes trailed back up to the man's face. He couldn't see very clearly at his distance, but he could tell he was young, around Kuroko's age. The way he carried himself was strong and confident, more mature than other university students. Perhaps he just appeared young. His shocking red hair was gelled back, a few strands falling over his eyes, yet he still managed to look intimidating.

Realising he was still staring, Kuroko got to work on straining the coffee into a white porcelain cup, placing it onto a saucer and he began his walk to the man's table.

As he got closer to the table, he was able to examine the man's physique more clearly. He showed signs of exercise, the strong forearms being an indicator. He was of average height, slim, but still obviously fit. He was by no means bulky however; his silhouette was smooth and appealing to the eye. This customer was a very attractive young man indeed.

Expecting to be ignored, Kuroko placed the cup on the table lightly with a slight clink, and walked away. He heard shifting behind him, and the sound of the cup being lifted.

"Normally wait staff let their customers know when an order has arrived, don't they?" At this, Kuroko turned around, and found a beautiful pair of heterochromatic eyes staring at him. The man had his cup in one hand, and took a sip while waiting for an answer.

"I apologise sir, but you seemed to be occupied with something. I didn't want to disturb you." There was no change in the man's expression, but Kuroko could feel those gold and red eyes observing him, sizing him up. He saw those eyes move from his blue and white sneakers, up his black uniform pants and rest at the exposed flesh at the white collar of his shirt. They took a quick glance to the top of his fluffy light blue hair, and back down to his eyes. A flush began to heat up his cheeks, and Kuroko looked away.

"Despite your appearance, you make a rather pleasant cup of coffee." Kuroko stiffened. _Was that an insult or a compliment…?_

"Would you like anything else with your coffee, sir?" After the stranger's remark, he was more than ready to go back to cleaning glasses.

"No, you may go now." The man turned back to his tablet and Kuroko turned back to the bar, more than slightly annoyed at the man's attitude. He noticed Takao sneaking glances at him while wiping the counter.

"Sooo...what did you guys talk about?" He leaned in, curious.

"Nothing important. There's something about him I don't like though."

"Ooh, it's rare to hear that sort of thing come from you, Tet-chan. What'd he do to upset you so much?" Takao looked over at the man in question. "He looks pretty harmless to me."

"It's nothing. Perhaps I am just irritable today." Kuroko turned back to the coffee shelves and began organising them.

As the morning passed, more customers came in. Kuroko busied himself with preparing orders and tried his best to ignore the stranger who he suspected was looking at him when his back was turned. He had signalled over a few times for another blend and one of their scones, and each time Kuroko had announced to him that his ordered had arrived just to spite him. It had the opposite effect however, and each time a slight smirk was left on the stranger's face. Finally, he asked for the bill, and Kuroko was almost too glad to be rid of him.

"I was pleasantly surprised by the quality of the food and drink at this café. The atmosphere is to my liking as well; although the service could use some improvement." At this Kuroko resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Perhaps I will make this visit into something more...regular. No need for change by the way." The man left a generous tip, gathered his belongings and got up from his seat. He looked straight at Kuroko.

"My name is Akashi Seijuro by the way. It will do you some good to remember it for next time. Most wait staff do memorise the names of their regulars after all." With this, he left the café. Surprised, Kuroko began clearing the table and sighed.

He had a suspicion that his quiet days at the café had just ended.


End file.
